Foto
by Jiyuu15
Summary: Daripada berlama-lama dipandang oleh mata kapten Hoshishiro tersebut, Masamune langsung membalikkan badan bermaksud untuk lari sekencang mungkin. Sayangnya, niatnya tidak berjalan semulus pahanya, tiba-tiba sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggangnya, menarik tubuhnya ke belakang dan bersandar pada pria dibelakangnya. / RnR? :D


Masamune Matsuoka memang mencintai _Survival Game_ , sangat sangat menyukai permainan yang telah memberi warna dalam hidupnya. _Survival Game_ jalan hidupnya berubah, _Survival Game_ mempertemukannya dengan orang-orang yang menyayanginya, _Survival Game_ adalah bak segalanya bagi Masamune. Dan dari semua itu, _event_ mengenai permainan tembak-tembakkan yang paling dinantinya adalah TGC, sebuah acara untuk memperebutkan gelar sebagai tim terbaik dalam Jepang serta mencari kesenangan bersama orang-orang yang juga mencintai _Survival Game_.

Harusnya seperti itu, gambaran penuh warna yang tidak akan pernah membuat Masamune memasang muka suram saat menjelaskan apa yang ia sebut sebagai _Survival Game_ , tapi kenyataannya sekarang sangat berbanding terbalik.

Wajah tampan dari _host_ pirang yang selalu memasang ekspresi semangat ketika berada di area turnamen permainan menyenangkan itu berubah drastis dari biasanya. Wajahnya cemberut berbalut warna merah sempurna karena malu. Malu, sangat malu sampai rasanya ia menyesal sudah menerima ajakan mematikan sahabat baiknya, Yukimura Tooru untuk mengikuti _event_ tambahan dari Survival Game tahun ini bak neraka baginya.

 _Cosplay._

Masamune kira, Yukimura sengaja mendaftarkan tim mereka pada kelompok normal di mana mereka akan bermain dengan kostum militer─setidaknya, jika mereka mendaftar pada kelompok _cosplay_ pun, Masamune tidak keberatan asal tidak mengenakan pakaian yang dapat mempengaruhi cara bermainnya.

Tapi memang dasar otak _ero-mangaka._

Yukimura sudah mempersiapkan matang-matang, sengaja mempermalukan dirinya.

"Mattsun, bukankah terlalu cepat untuk ganti pakaian sekarang? Tachibana-kun belum kembali, dan aku masih ingin lebih lama melihatmu dengan rok mini itu," ucap Yukimura yang masih duduk santai dengan pakaian _maid_ melekat pada tubuhnya berucap menggoda pemuda pirang itu.

Menoleh pada orang yang sudah membuatnya memamerkan kaki seksinya, Masamune menggeram dengan rona merah setia menjadi warna pada wajah. "Masa bodoh dengan pakaian mesum ini,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aoharu x Kikanjuu** **NAOE**

 **Warn: OOC, Typo(s), dll. (latar berdasar OVA)**

 **Foto by Jiyuu15**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sial. Apa yang baru saja kulakukan," hampir dalam perjalanannya dari tempat berkumpulnya peserta yang sudah kalah dalam pertandingan menuju ruang ganti, Masamune terus menggerutu.

Karena kostumnya.

Kenakalan Yukimura yang menjadikannya bak wanita penggoda itu sungguh di luar perkiraannya. Baru kali ini dalam seumur hidupnya ia memakai pakaian wanita─setidaknya jika ia mengenakan kostum _maid_ seperti Yukimura, Masamune tidak akan merasa semalu itu. Anggap saja jika dirinya _cosplay_ sebagai pelayan, itu adalah para pria yang ikut serta dalam festival sekolah seperti yang kebanyakan ia ketahui. Tapi jika yang seperti ini─

Pakaian berlengan pendek yang ketat, sepatu hak tinggi, dan paling mencolok adalah rok biru mini senada dengan atasannya yang memperlihatkan semua bagian kakinya. Khususnya paha putih miliknya yang terpamer secara gratis memanja para 'binatang' buas─jika kalian tahu apa maksudnya. Tolong, Masamune sekarang heran dengan para gadis yang mengenakan rok mini, apa mereka tidak semalu dirinya ketika mengenakan kain hemat macam itu.

Tentu tidak, Mattsun. Karena perbedaan _gender._

Langkah kaki kian dipercepat sembari salah satu tangannya memegangi rok, berjaga-jaga agar tidak ada sesuatu yang membuat kain tipis laknat itu tersangkut dan memperlihatkan sisa tersembunyi dari bagian bawahnya.

Bruk.

Oh, bukan bagian bawahnya yang terkena bahaya, tapi dirinya malah menabrak seseorang karena kecerobohannya terfokus pada rok. "Ma─GYAAAAAA!"

Si pirang yang baru saja mendongak setelah wajahnya menabrak dada pria asing dihadapannya langsung berteriak kaget setelah mendapati wujud dari pemilik tubuh yang saling tubruk dengannya.

Manusia berkepala kuda. Jelas, seram, siapa yang tidak kaget dengan hal itu.

Wajah Masamune membiru, takut hingga mengambil satu langkah mundur. Ah, jika saja ia tidak mengingat bahwa TGC sedang dalam _event cosplay_ , dirinya pasti sudah kabur.

"Ah, maaf, aku sedikit kesulitan melihat dengan kostum ini," ujar si kepala kuda sembari tangannya bergerak mengangkat kepala kuda mengerikan dikepalanya untuk dienyahkan.

Masamune masih terdiam di tempat dengan wajah syok. Tidak, kali ini bukan kaget karena kehadiran si kepala kuda itu. Tapi karena suara yang entah kenapa terdengar familiar dalam telinganya. Tolong jangan katakan jika dugaan tentang si kepala kuda dengan suara itu adalah orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya, terlebih dalam penampilan seperti ini. Jangan-jangan─

"Eh? M, Masamune?"

Demi celana dalam berenda yang disiapkan Yukimura untuknya, tebakannya tentang siapa manusia dibalik kepala kuda itu benar.

Nagamasa Midori. Matilah dirinya.

Untuk beberapa detik keduanya larut dalam keheningan setelah kepala kuda yang dibawa oleh si pria bersurai hijau gelap tersebut jatuh, dimana Midori seringkali pula mengerjap-ngerjapkan manik kelabunya seraya memperhatikan kapten _Toy Gun Gun_ dari ujung rambut turun ke ujung kaki. Jelas, pasti masih tidak percaya bahwa sosok seksi dengan rok pendek menggoda itu menyembunyikan batang yang bisa menjulang dibaliknya. Diperhatikan lekat oleh pria bersurai hijau tersebut, kedua tangan Masamune langsung menutupi paha depannya yang tersaji lezat bagi si pemakai kepala kuda barusan. Kedua pipinya merona merah luar biasa ditambah dengan rasa panik pula, "I-ini b-bukan a-aku yang m-me-memilihnya, Midori-san! I-ini Yukki yang─"

Persetan dengan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, Masamune sudah tidak sanggup menahan malu, tidak punya muka lagi berhadapan dengan seorang Nagamasa Midori. Daripada berlama-lama dipandang oleh mata kapten _Hoshishiro_ tersebut, Masamune langsung membalikkan badan bermaksud untuk lari sekencang mungkin. Sayangnya, niatnya tidak berjalan semulus pahanya, tiba-tiba sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggangnya, menarik tubuhnya ke belakang dan bersandar pada pria dibelakangnya.

Mata birunya membelalak kaget, satu tangan berniat untuk melakukan perlawanan, namun dirinya kalah cepat karena sudah ditahan terlebih dahulu.

"Hn, kenapa terburu-buru, Masamune?"

Masamune begidik mendengar suara Midori yang terdengar jelas di dekatnya. Enggan menoleh ke asal suara, tergagap si pirang menjawab dengan alasan sekenanya yang berputar di otaknya, "A-aku h-harus menemui H-Hotaru. Se-sekarang, jadi..."

"Tachibana-kun masih beristirahat dengan Yukimura-kun. Biarkan dia istirahat, dia pasti lelah karena bermain mengenakan kostum beratnya sebagai seekor panda,"

 _Dan kenapa tidak kau istirahatkan juga kepalamu yang sehabis menjadi kepala kuda itu, sial._ Batin yang tidak mungkin terlontar di mulut Masamune.

Belum puas dikejutkan dengan posisi yang Midori lakukan padanya─semacam kekasih yang memeluk dari belakang, sekarang Masamune merasakan tangan yang merayap pada pahanya dari samping bergerak naik – turun, membuat sebuah usapan lembut. Tubuh Masamune tersentak, dirinya mulai memberikan pergerakan untuk dilepas, namun tangan yang menahan pinggangnya itu dengan nakal menahan usahanya.

"M-Midori-san─ta, tanganmu─" bodohnya seorang Masamune. Entah dirinya sadar atau tidak, namun nada bicara yang ia gunakan malah terdengar macam bintang porno yang malu-malu minta disentuh. Ditambah tubuhnya yang gemetar dan deru napas terdengar keras serta kedua pipi dengan semburat merah. Oh, seorang Masamune Matsuoka bukan lagi ber- _cosplay_ , dia bahkan menghayati karakternya yang kini sebagai wanita. Tidak juga sih, deskripsi barusan hanyalah dalam sudut pandang seorang _fujoshi._

"Pft, Yukimura-kun ternyata memiliki selera kostum yang bagus untukmu, nee, Mattsun," urat malu Masamune bak putus mendengar Midori memanggilnya dengan nama panggilan yang biasa Yukimura gunakan untuknya. Masalahnya lagi, Midori mengucapkannya dengan nada menggoda.

"Kau jadi terlihat manis, Masamune,"

Serius, jika saat ini Midori mengenakan jas dokternya dan sedang memeluk Masamune yang mengenakan pakaian ini, nyata sudah mereka menjadi karakter dalam video dengan format 3gp di situs dewasa.

"Ah, kapan terakhir kali kita berfoto bersama? Saat kita masih di bangku menengah, jika aku tidak salah ingat?"

Alarm tanda bahaya dalam otak Masamune berbunyi nyaring.

"M-mungkin,"

Tangan macam om mesum yang semula mendarat di paha Masamune tidak lagi terasa. Rupanya sekarang tangan yang tidak digunakan Midori untuk menahan Masamune kabur sedang merogoh saku celananya lalu mengeluarkan barang mematikan bagi Masamune. Sesuatu berbentuk persegi panjang berlayar itu kemudian dihadapkan pada mereka, Midori tersenyum ceria sementara Masamune melongo tidak percaya.

"Katakan _cheese_ , Masamune─"

"T-tungguuuu! M-Midori-san bercanda, kan! Y-ya, k-ka-kau pasti bercanda!"

"Jarang sekali kan TGC menyelenggarakan event yang unik seperti ini, Masamune?" sungguh, kau tampak bahagia sekali loh, Midori. "Kau membenciku sampai-sampai tidak ingin mengabadikan momen pertemuan kita di _event_ ini?" kalimat serangan yang ampuh untuk menjinakkan si pirang. Masamune sontak menggeleng, tidak setuju dengan kata 'benci' barusan. Ya, bukannya ia membenci Midori, tapi─argh! Paha mulus sialan. Masamune kecewa tidak memiliki bulu-bulu di kaki agar tidak nampak seksi macam ini.

Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, tubuh Masamune berusaha lebih rileks sebelum dirinya mengangguk, "B-baiklah, hanya─s, sekali potret, Midori-san,"

Midori sempat menahan tawa mendengar permintaan pemuda itu. Namun ia menggumam singkat sebagai jawabannya. Ponsel diangkat lebih tinggi agar layar dapat mengambil gambar mereka berdua secara utuh, di mana Midori dalam pose memeluk kekasih, nampak mesra, tapi bagi Masamune malah tampak semacam Midori sedang mencengkeram mangsa. Layaknya seorang pemancing yang berfoto dengan ikan hasil pancingannya.

Midori tersenyum ceria bak malaikat, bukan seorang _S_ , sementara Masamune memaksakan senyum─ah, sudahlah, jangan ditanya kalau si pirang satu ini.

Satu potret sudah didapat. Ya, satu potret.

Tapi, Nagamasa Midori itu orang yang cukup licik, bukan?

.

.

.

Denting jam masih setia menjadi musik di dalam ruangan seorang yang masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya meski waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam. Ah, bukan hal yang baru juga sih kalau orang yang bekerja sebagai mangaka itu belum tidur pada jam seperti ini. Lihat saja, tangan Yukimura masih cekatan menggoreskan garis-garis yang membentuk gambar tidak senonoh. Makin malam makin bahaya, tapi dirinya makin mampu untuk berkonsentrasi membayangkan adegan ambigu.

Semua itu terjadi sebelum ponsel di atas mejanya berbunyi. Mata dibalik bingkai kacamatanya melirik pada layar ponsel, sebuah tanda surat terpampang dalam layar. Oh, siapa coba yang semalam ini mengiriminya pesan? Terlebih lagi, kontak si pengirim tidak dimiliki dalam data ponselnya.

Yukimura meletakkan pensilnya, berganti meraih ponsel tersebut dalam genggamannya. Tombol untuk membuka pesan ditekan, pemuda dengan rambut berantakkan itu menggumam bertanya-tanya siapa si pengirim pesan. Dan─ jeng, jeng! Kejutan.

 _ **Selamat malam, Yukimura-kun. Sudah tidur? Aku hanya iseng ingin mengirimkan sesuatu untukmu malam ini. Kau memiliki selera yang bagus dalam cosplay.**_

Si pengirim pesan adalah Nagamasa Midori.

Di bawah pesan yang membuat Yukimura sebal sendiri membacanya, terdapat foto yang membuat si mangaka itu mengernyitkan alis. Midori mengiriminya sebuah foto bergambar paha seseorang. Paha yang terlihat seksi berbalut rok mini berwarna biru─tunggu.

Sepertinya ada yang aneh─

Baru saja Yukimura mengira, Midori kembali mengiriminya sebuah foto yang kali ini merupakan satu gambar utuh dari foto sebelumnya. Mata Yukimura membulat sempurna, mulutnya menggeram kesal seraya dengan cepat jemarinya mengetikkan balasan pesan untuk Midori.

 _ **BRENGSEK KAU! PAHA MATTSUN HANYA MILIKKU!**_

Oh, ada yang nakal, yang mulanya berjanji hanya akan mengambil satu potert dan ternyata diam-diam mengambil gambar seorang Masamune Matsuoka dalam balutan kostum seksi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-End-**

Haiiii~~~

Gara-gara OVA Aokikan, saya terkontaminasi sama ke-seksian paha Mattsun, plis-itu kaki uke paling menggoda /?

Oke, ndak banyak cing-cong, terima kasih sudah membaca!

Dan boleh minta repiunya~? :D


End file.
